Southern Love
by ABookWormsName
Summary: When Bella begins to question Edward and his stifling behavior, she goes go Jasper, seeking the truth. She receives it and her life is flipped upside down. With Edward on a rampage, Jasper and Bella escape. They turn to Jasper's old friend, Peter, and head down to Montana where he lives. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I read a prompt and I thought of this pairing and I'm super excited! I hope you enjoy! Warning: This fic is graphic and has sexual innuendos and jokes in every chapter as well as mature language and adult content. If you are sensitive, leave. I won't tolerate childish comments.

Full summary: When Bella begins to question Edward and his stifling behavior, she goes go Jasper, seeking the truth.

She receives it and her life is flipped upside down. With Edward on a rampage, Jasper and Bella escape. They turn to Jasper's old friend, Peter, and head down to Montana where he lives.

Turns out, Peter isn't alone in Montana, and many things have changed since Jasper last spoke to him.

Join Bella and her ragtag team of friends in their quest to find happiness and love.

Also, if you couldn't tell, this is a Peter x Bella story. Not PB+J. Sorry! I might do that in another story.

Bella's POV

Life hasn't been going upward. I felt irritated all the time, on edge constantly.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and it wasn't Edward's dīck and fingers. I was getting real fed up with his holier than thou shit, my patience was thinning fast. If he didn't step up, I was leaving him.

Only problem? I actually like some of the Cullen's. Not Bitchalee and PixieStick but Jasper, even though I don't know him all that well. And now that I know of the supernatural world, I can't just leave cold turkey. I like being a part of this crazy world, I fit in. I'm meant to be immortal, I feel it in my bones.

But sometimes, actually, all lot of the time, I feel like Edward isn't it for me. Which is ridiculous, we are mates! Or at least we are supposed to be, but he doesn't really act like it.

To prove my point, I'm sitting on this white leather sofa in the living room, no one is home, and what is Edward doing? Playing the piano.

Edward, look over here, I have something else you can play with and it also starts with a 'P'!

He really can't take a hint about anything like that, and also, I'm getting older. I'm nineteen and I'm a woman. I'm no longer a blushing sixteen year old who can't say 'côck'.

He isn't fulfilling any of my needs.

And let's be real, he's a seventeen year old virgin. Who's actually one hundred and seven. At heart, he's a boy. Whenever I curse, he reprimands me like I'm a child. Whenever I have a dirty joke, he acts like a prude and basically tells me to shut my mouth.

And when I don't, he just goes with Alice to do who knows what. If Jasper and Alice weren't together, I would think Edward and Alice were fucking. Then again, Alice is a whiny bitch and Edward is a prude. She would probably be super demanding and he'd get lost.

Maybe he likes her because she has the body of a ten year old boy and he's gay. But she also is pretty submissive, at least to Jasper and Carlisle. When they tell her to do something, she will usually listen.

Edward, well, he has this idea of what a perfect relationship is, and I don't agree with it. I'm not submissive, I'm not going to bend to his every whim. I have opinions and I have things to say, whether he agrees or not.

He doesn't act like Rosalie and Emmet do. I don't like Rosalie at all, but she and Emmet have something special. You can see it in their eyes when they look at each other, their gazes full of love and devotion. They laugh at each other's jokes, and you bet when Rosalie evens lightly implies she is in the mood, Emmet appears and whisks her away.

When I imply I want his 'disco stick', he runs away with his tail between his legs.

"Edward!" I say suddenly, ready to ask him, to tell him how I'm feeling. The sight of his irritated yet innocent expression has my confidence dwindling at his gaze. I know I won't muster up the courage, not again, not now. I sigh,masking my irritation with a smile. Damnit Bella, you couldn't open your mouth could you? To be honest, at this point I'm not sure he has dick. Heck, that's the only logical reason he's refusing me. I'm pretty, I know that. I'm not embarrassed. I think I'm pretty. I'm not a Rosalie, but I'm not ugly.

"I'm a bit hungry. Can we get some food?" I ask brightly, painting a hopeful expression on my face that unfortunately, holds some truth. I want to spend time with him and rekindle what we had. He gives me a tight lipped smile.

"You know where it is." He tells me and turns back to his piano, and plays a lilting tune. Holy fucking shitballs in cheesecake, he did not just do that. He just blew me off!

I stand up and walk out of the room, obviously upset. He doesn't say a word and continues playing his stupid songs.

He's so oblivious and it drives me crazy! He has a girlfriend who wants sex and a good relationship and what's he doing...right, playing Beethoven's Fourth Symphony.

He can't get off his pale ass to have lunch with me? Seriously?!

I grab an apple and sit at the counter, pondering my options. I could call it off but then I'm risking having my family leave me. Though they haven't really acted like a family to me lately. Esme and Carlisle support Edward and his fucked up ideology about men and women.

The man, according to them, is in charge of the woman and she should obey him without question. If only I could talk to Jasper, who I know could give insight. Edward tells me how dangerous he is, how absolutely terrifying and what a monster and-yet, somehow, I don't believe a word he says. Not one fucking word.

Jasper has never made a move to hurt me in any way. Ever. Okay, we haven't really ever been together by ourselves but he seems nice enough.

Alice and Rosalie are bitches to me. Why? Because I refused, a few months ago to play 'Bella Barbie'. Because I like graphic tees and skinny jeans. Because I don't feel the need to cake myself in enough makeup to cover a small child to feel good. Because I won't let them tell me how to live my life.

And hey, they can do it if they want, but don't shove it down my throat! They got all pissy when I refused to obey them so I flipped them off. They didn't like it very much and Rosalie called me a few choice words. They were very colorful and her descriptions were quite vivid.

Alice had a hissy fit and began telling me I was ugly without their help and without makeup and nice clothes.

I told her I wouldn't play Bella Barbie, but I'd love to play Bella's Blowtorch. I let her know that it could incinerate objects within seconds and that I was curious to try it on a vampire. That shut her pretty little mouth real quick.

Another thing that's quite is that I love being with Emmet, but it's hard when he has Rosalie with him all the time. I honestly can't believe they are mated. They are polar opposites and couldn't be more different. He's a warm teddy bear and she's a bitchy ice queen. I want to be with my brother bear, but when he has a frigid bitch with him, it's hard to stick around.

The more I think about this, the more I realize how much being around sucks the life out of me. I can't leave though. I refuse to just drift through the rest of my life, knowing I could've been a beautiful immortal. Although Edward isn't keen on changing me anytime soon, I know with enough begging, I can convince Carlisle. I mean, I live with them now, I think it's time they changed me and got it over with.

After I graduated high school, Charlie was able to get bigger promotions since he wasn't watching a minor. He got moved to a bigger station in California. He loves it there. I visited once and he was so happy, he was dating a woman named Anna.

I moved in with the Cullen's. I remember, at the time I was eager, when I unpacked my suitcase, I was jumping for joy.

I snort at the thought. Now everything is lifeless and boring. I guess that's what happens when you hang around the undead that hate being undead. I mean seriously, I haven't met a vampire who loves being a vampire. Except for James and Victoria. But hey, James is dead and was a complete nut case, and Victoria..well, I couldn't get a read on her other than that she wants to kill me really badly.

I wish I met a vampire who embraced their nature without turning into a psychopath.

"Edward, Bella, we're home!" Esme's voice rings out as I hear the front door close. I throw out the apple core and walk over to greet them.

"Hi everyone." I said. "Emmet, wanna play Halo?" I ask, hoping he'd say yes. I want to spend quality time with my brother, I haven't lately and I miss it.

"Actually, he's going to be with me." Rosalie says to me, sneering. I roll my eyes. She practically drags him away from me. Well then. I ignore Alice, and Esme and Carlisle left for date night. Jasper went to his study.

"Edward, do you want to-" I begin. Maybe Edward had taken out whatever was up his ass and us wiling to have some fun.

"Sorry Bella, Edward and going to have bonding time." Alice tells me, a smirk gracing her lips. I wanted to punch her so badly. The little bitch, he's my fucking boyfriend. Then again, he's been an asshole lately, I'm working on it.

"Edward," I groan, frustrated, "I'm your girlfriend. Can we please go out? Do something together?" I practically beg. This was mortifying. I shouldn't have to beg for his attention.

"Bella, love, we were with each other all afternoon." Edward says softly, but I see hints of annoyance in his eyes. He was itching to get away from me. I don't even think we had a proper conversation in weeks.

"You played the piano while I just sat there." I tell him, irrigation leaking out in my tone.

"Sounds quite boring, Edward and I have lots more fun. And Bella," she says rudely, "try not being so clingy. It's pathetic." They walk off to who knows where while I stand there in shock. That didn't just happen.

He didn't even stand up for me!

I am so done.

But first, I need confirmation and then I'm out of this shit hole.


	2. Chapter Two: Good Times But Not Really

I headed upstairs and walked through the hallway before I stood before the room I had never dared to enter.

I knocked softly. "Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella," his voice revealed the surprise he as feeling, "come in." I opened the door and hesitantly took a step inside, taking in the room he and Alice share. It was obvious he had no hand in decorating this room, as it was all frills and fancy. The one thing that screamed 'Jasper' was the mahogany desk that had piles of books covering it.

"Jasper, I have a few questions to ask you." I tell him. His honey colored eyes remain surprised. We have never been together in the same room, let alone, spoken!

"Alright, shoot." He tells me, sitting up on his fresh white sheets. He looks so content in this life, his fresh white sheets and going to school. I didn't want to break it to him that his pretty life wasn't so pretty.

"So you know how Edward and I are together?" I didn't wait for a response, I just kept rambling. "Well lately he's been acting off and I wasn't sure what was up and then some stuff happened today that made me upset and-" Shut it Bella, you're embarrassing yourself. I take a deep breath and calm down.

"Did you ever doubt Edward's love for me? Are Edward and I mates?" I ask him bluntly. He looks down, his blonde locks covering his face briefly before he glanced up again. Discomfort shone in his eyes. My heart felt lighter but I need to hear the words. It was obvious from his actions that Edward and I are not meant to be.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this. But now that you asked... Well, he doesn't really love you. He..he loves the idea of you, he loves your blood, he's obsessed. But in the beginning, your love for him was so strong. And as for mates? No way in hell. If you two were truly mates, you would've been changed by now and well, not a virgin." He could awkwardly at the end and I refused to blush. I wasn't embarrassed. So what if I'm virgin? I'm proud that one day I will share that with my mate or husband.

"So why didn't you say anything?" I ask him, anger rising in my chest. How dare he keep this information to him himself!? He could've saved everyone a whole lot of trouble. Like me and James and Victoria. I wouldn't have a scar adorning my wrist if he had told Edward from the start.

"Bella," he says calmly, "You and Edward were both happy. Who was I to step in?" I felt him trying to push emotions onto me but I didn't like that and fought the calm he was trying to make me feel away.

"You were to step in because he is fucking delusional! Because if you said something, I would've moved on with my life!" I say loudly.

"Listen, you were happy. In fact, you were delusional. It's obvious he doesn't love you, he barely talks to you anymore!" Jasper says bluntly, each word not hitting me in the heart, but in the head. I was fucking delusional. Jasper is right. I fell in love with a vampire who told me my blood was like fucking heroine to him. Why the fuck didn't I hightail it outta there?

"Okay, I get what your saying." I say, aggravated, preparing to leave. I was going to prep myself for this epic breakup. I knew Edward wasn't going to handle it well, but with this information backing me, I was ready to move on.

"Why do you ask now?" Jasper asks me suspiciously. He doesn't need to know. He would only complicate things.

"Just curious." I lie, and leave his room and head to Edwards to wait for him to return from his 'fun time' with Alice.

I sit on Edward's bed, realizing this was probably going to be the last time I would be in his room. The last time I'd see any of them.

It is very bittersweet. I was excited to be a free woman, free from Edward and Alice. But I'd be letting go of Emmet and his jokes. Of Jasper, although he is rough me with, he treats me like an equal.

I hear hushed laugher and the door opens. Edward is biting back a smile while Alice wears hers like a crown.

"Bella, why are you in my room? It's not in your place to go into my personal space." Edward says sharply.

"We need to talk. Alone."

Alice's smile dulls but she skips out, closing the door behind her. We all hear her call me a bitch softly. Real fucking mature Pixiebitch. At least say it to my face. And Edward doesn't say a fucking thing. I was glad his room was soundproofed, all rooms were. Because I was doing this, and didn't need the whole family hearing a play by play of my breakup.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward asks. I smile at him. Maybe I'd make this nice, I am his first girlfriend.

"Edward, listen. We've have good times-"

"Not really." He snorts.

"Okay, asshole you want to do it that way. I'm breaking up with you. I'll get my stuff and leave." I tell him. He stands there, his eyes darkening rapidly. I walk backwards to the door, getting uncomfortable with his black stare.

In a blink I'm against the wall, his hand to my throat. A tight grip encases me and I struggle to breathe properly.

"My sweet little Bella. You are not breaking up with me. Ever. You belong to me." I thrash, trying to escape his relentless

grip. He simply chuckles at my desperation. I really wasn't seeing straight now.

"You don't mind that I have Alice sucking my dick, hmmmm?" He hums and I shudder in disgust. That's fucking disgusting.

"Maybe you should be down in your knees? I remember you used to beg for it. For my dick." He laughs and I want to slap him so fucking hard.

But black dots clotting my vision remind me I am at his mercy.

"You will not leave me. Understand, bitch? Your beautiful blood will not fúcking leave me."

A knock at the door comes like my own personal messiah. He let goes of my throat abruptly and I crumple to the floor.

"Edward? It's Jasper." Jaspers voice sounds. Edward growls softly. He rushes to place me on the bed and cover me neck high with blankets and I am too weak to protest.

Edward opens the door enough for Jasper to see my face.

I can barely keep my eyes open when Edwards face looms above and I register the door closing.

"Listen up. You aren't telling anyone about this. You are going to to go downstairs and act like you are happy and in love. And if you don't, I'm going to drain you sooner rather than later." He says menacingly. I shiver and nod. He makes me go into the hallway and then shuts his door. I want to cry in frustration. Why can't anything work out!


	3. Chapter Three Jaspers Past

Days pass, and I am running out of excuses to not be in Edward's presence. He is getting quite impatient with me, and when we are alone together, he forces my into his lap while sniffing my neck. It's only a matter of time before he snaps and sinks his  
teeth into my skin.

I keep saying I can't sleep over because of Charlie, I have a school project and can't come over.

Today, he didn't buy my excuse. He picked my up and ran from school to his house. When he set me down, I threw up, my head spun and I felt disgusting. I hated running, and he knew that. Lucky for me, it hallensd to be that Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Rose  
decided to go hunting and Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was at a design store. I waited a few minutes to ensure Edward and the others were out of hearing before I ran up to Jaspers room.

This time, I didn't knock, but I roughly shoved the door open.

"Jasper," I said urgently, "Jasper you have to get me out of here!"

His golden eyes were wide and his confusion was apparent.

"What? Why? What's goin' on?" He asked me, obviously concerned at my frantic state.

"Edward- he's, he's gone completely insane, he's going to kill me! Jasper please!" I begged and the word 'kill' seemed to spark something in him. His eyes went dark.

"C'mon Bells, you'll explain later. Let's go." His southern drawl leaked into his tone. He grabbed a few things and we wen to the garage. He took out a black Audi and I hopped in. Before long, Forks was out of sight. I couldn't relax, I kept glancing  
out the window, expecting to see Edward's onyx eyes staring back at me, cold and dangerous.

"Bells, what's goin' on?" He asked me and I was shaking with adrenaline. My hands were trembling and my palms were clammy.

"Edward, I-i tried to break up with him and he flipped out and he grabbed me," I rubbed of some concealer on my neck and showed Jasper who growled softly. "He told me he was going to drain me, and lately he's been sniffing me and touching me and it's  
just awful." Tears formed in my eyes.

"Is that all?" Jasper asked softly and I shook my head but I couldn't form words.

"Jasper, Alice is cheating on you!" I blurt out and break down in sobs.

"WHAT?!" He roars furiously and I cower in my seat. He calms down, seeing my apparent fear, but his eyes are dark and his fingers clenched tightly around the wheel.

"Edward...he told me. When he was, umm...attacking me. He said she wanted to kill me." I say and Jasper hisses softly.  
"That bitch!" He exclaims, but I can hear heartbreak in his voice. "Fifty years...gone just like that, huh?" He says bitterly.

"So...where are we going?" I ask, trying to move on to a lighter topic. Jasper gives me a half smile.

"My brother of venom, Peter." He tells me and immediately I am intrigued.

"How did you guys meet?" I ask curiously. Jasper gives me a sidelong glance.

"It's a nasty story...you sure you wanna hear it?" Jasper drawls. I giggle.

"Gimme all you got cowboy." I say, and curl up in the leather seat comfortably.

"Well a long time ago, I lived in Texas. I don't remember much of my human life, but I remember being in wars. So many, and I was the best fighter they ever seen. Maria, a vampire, took interest in me and changed me. We began to change newborns and fight  
for land. For food. But after their newborn years were up, we killed them. Unless of course, they were gifted. In that case, Maria would train them. I had the job of working with newborns and disposing of them." He shuddered, consumed by memories  
of fire and death.

"I changed Peter and raised him during his newborn year. He was a snarky little fucker," Jasper laughed and I smiled too, seeing Jasper reminiscing on happy old times was sweet. "He and I were the dynamic duo."

"Is he gifted?" I asked. Jasper made a noncommittal noise.

"Kinda. I guess it's a weird thing..he, uh, knows shit. Like he just knows certain things and they will never change no matter what. And he just...knows." Jasper says vaguely. Sounds pretty kickass to me.

"Anyways, he and I were amazing. Until I changed Charlotte. She and Peter got along and he claimed her as his mate. Maria ordered me to kill her and Peter pleaded with me not too. I pretended to slip up and allowed them both to escape. For five years,  
it was hell. Without Peter, I was consumed by bloodlust and hate. One night, he came to me. He told me of a life without pain and hatred all the time. I left with him that night and didn't look back."

"Wow." Was all I could say. Jasper was so brave. When I voiced my thoughts, Jasper laughed bitterly.

"I killed thousands if not millions of people. And you call me brave?!" I furrowed my brows.

"Jasper, you escaped. You chose to leave. That's the bravest thing ever." Jasper shakes his head, not quite believing me.

"Go to sleep little Bell. I'll wake you up." I want to protest, but the day's events leave me tired and I succumb to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four Peter

I dream of soft red eyes and cowboy hats, a drawling voice that's so beautiful. I don't really see much, but I feel content and happy. Safe, and loved. It's a weird, otherworldly experience that makes me want to go back to sleep to hear him and feel him  
again.

I wake up to Jasper's face looming over me. I jolt, knocking our heads together.  
"Shit!" I exclaim, clutching my head in pain. Made of marble, my ass, he's made of unbreakable titanium! Jasper chuckles lightly, but quiets at my serious face.  
"Sorry, little bell. But we are here, well, pretty close. And before we arrive, I must warn you, Peter, he has no filter. Like, no filter. He says whatever he feels without thinking, so don't get offended." H warns me. I snort.

"I can take it. He's not like Edward?" I can't help but ask. Jasper full out laughs, a deep sound.  
"Oh god, no. Not at all. He's rude, per say, just blunt. He's not going to make a petty comment at you, but he might comment on your, umm, lack of undead-ness."

"So he's gonna give me issues 'cause I'm human?" I ask, confused of why Jasper would bring me to Peter if he doesn't like humans.  
"Nah, but it'll give 'im a right shock, lemme tell ya." I could hear Jasper's southern roots peaking through as we reached Peter's house.  
"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't exactly notify Peter we were coming. Plus he's gonna give be a big 'I told you so' for Alice. He's been telling for years that she's lyin' but I ain't gonna just dump her off, ya know? Anyways, I wasn't the most friendly to humans, so  
he's gonna be pretty surprised." Jasper says.

"Wait," I pause him, "he's been telling you Alice was lying for years and you said nothing?" I ask him.

Jasper looks down sheepishly. "I guess. I don't know, I thought Alice was perfect. She saved me, ya know? I used to be a monster and she gave me a family." His voice cracks. "I guess I don't really know her at all." I don't say a word, unsure of how to  
comfort him. Alice is a bitch, what can I say? I'm not going to pretend she's good and whatever. We sit in silence for a few minutes before arriving at a big estate. I can tell Jasper is still upset.

I guess I don't really understand his pain. I mean, they were together for quite awhile and now it's just...over. We step out of the car, and my heart rate picks up.

"Jasper!" I say suddenly. He stops in his tracks. "Jasper, do people dream of their mates?" I ask. His brow creases, and his eyes narrow.

"Why do you ask? I don't want to get involved with anyone. You-you are too young. And after Edward...I want you to be happy with yourself first." I roll my eyes. Jasper is stepping in to his big brother role quite quickly.

"Jasper. Answer the question." I say and he sighs.

"Sometimes, it's not uncommon. I think Carlisle dreamed of Esme years before she was born. Did-" his face pales, if possible, and expression drops, "oh god, please tell me you didn't dream of anyone! Please tell me you heard about from somewhere!" He  
pleads. I giggle. I'm not

"I'm not telling." I say, laughing as I dart away from him and run as fast as I can to the porch of the humongous house. He, of course, reaches me in a second and swings me over his shoulder like I am sack of potatoes. I shriek, and Jasper laughs and  
pretends to al last drop me, prompting more screams from me.

I hear the door open before we knock, but I can't see anything but Jaspers back.

"Jasper! Let me down!" I demand, embarrassed that this is the first time this Peter guy will have met me, and I'm hanging upside down.  
Jasper puts me down and I am faced with the vision of the most beautiful person I have ever met.

A lopsided grin, and soft, sparkling red eyes that look familiar. A scent of spice and leather overwhelms me and I blink, trying to clear my head. His shaggy brown hair looks silky and I wonder what it would be like to touch it.

"Well hello there, little lady," he directs at me and I'm pretty sure I drool at his sexy accent. "Jasper, you didn't tell me you brought a live human!"

"I didn't tell you anything, ya fucker." Jasper laughs and hugs Peter. I can see the friendship there, the brotherly love that made me so happy that Jasper had a life away from the Cullen's.

"Yeah, yeah, but Gift," he tapped his head, "told me you were coming. But not with a delectable snack!" He exclaims and inhales deeply. I flush, a little nervous, but mostly, aroused. He is gorgeous.

"Not a snack," Jasper warns him, "she's a sister to me. I'll explain when we get inside." Peter puts his hands up mockingly and invites us in. I trail behind Jasper stupidly and when we sit on a couch across from Peter, my heart drops at the decor.

Charlotte. He has Charlotte! There is no way he designed this house himself, it screams 'female' from the curtains to the furnishing. The brown leather couch is too designer, and the matching ottoman is too uniform.

I vaguely hear Jasper explaining about Edward and Alice. Peter seems angry at Alice and Edward, and mutters something in rude in Spanish that must've been funny because Jasper laughed loudly and responded in Spanish back to him. I feel left out but I  
ignore it. I'm a guest, lucky to be here even if temptation rests before me.  
He's not available, I remind myself. Charlotte must be fucking gorgeous to be with him. Jealousy rears its ugly head in me and I stamp it down flat. I have nothing to be jealous over, Peter isn't mine.

I wish he was, I think longingly.

"Does she speak?" Peter mock whispers and Jasper laughs. I don't respond.

"Yes, she does. Bella?" He raises an eyebrow. I try to look casual.

"Hey." I say, and tilt my chin to him. He seems to ponder something for a bit, and silence reins before he clears his throat quite suddenly and says he will order in pizza. Jasper says he's going to hunt and then shower at some motel to not get the bathroom  
bloody and leaves.

And so, I'm alone with the object of my lust. Peter makes the call while I sit awkwardly on the couch, waiting for him to return. He does, and he takes a seat across me, much to my dismay, and relief.

"So," he drawls, "tell me about yourself." His red eyes glint and I swear my heart stops, he's so handsome.

"Umm...not much to tell." I say honestly and Peter laughs.

"I mean, you must've done something to get involved with vampires. Oh, and by the way, sorry about Edward. He's always been an asshole." I giggle.

"Yeah, I realized." I desperately want to ask about Charlotte. "Where's Charlotte?" I ask casually as I can and Peter smiles.

"She found her mate a few years back." I breathe a sigh of relief and he gives me a weird look so I cough and look away nervously. God, I sound like an idiot.

"So do you have any hobbies?" Peter asks me and I grin.

"Yeah, I like video games, but I also love drawing. I used to sketch a lot..." I trail off. After Edward came into my life, I stopped. I lost inspiration, I guess.

"That's awesome. I have some canvas and pencils and stuff if you want." He offers me and I smile and thank him.

"I'd love that!" I say, excited at the prospect of drawing again. The doorbell rings and Peter goes to answer it and I smell pizza. I run over and I see the pizza man is still conversing with Peter, but when he spots me, he stops talking.

"Hey beautiful," he says, and I blush. "Want my-" Peter cuts him off quickly.

"We're good, thanks." Peter grabs the pizza and slams the door. I gape at him, in shock. What the hell?

"Plates are above the sink, I gotta go." Peter says, his eyes black and muscles tense. Am I so annoying he can't stand being with me? Seriously?

He darts off, leaving me to eat my pizza in silence and alone.

A/N What do you guys think of Peter's POV for next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank dominiquewade for this update! Thanks for the message, love. XOXO

Peters POV

I sense Jasper's presence before he pulls up, but as he gets closer, my nose twitches and I let out a moan. The most delectable scent wafts to my nose and it takes all my self control not to run out and discover who is emitting this scent. I hear a female giggling and laughing and the mere sound of her voice makes my undead heart race.

I open the door and grin at the sight of Jasper, but as soon as I spot his hands on her, jealousy fills my heart. She shrieks at him to put her down and he complies and when I see her face, everything stops.

She's breathtaking.

Her large brown eyes filled with emotion, her full pink lips spread in a smile, and that pale milky skin begging to be kissed.

I simply smile at her, repressing all my urges to lift her

up and run away with her.

"Well hello there, little lady," I say, and she smiles at me. Then I look at Jasper accusingly, "Jasper, you didn't tell me you brought a live human!" I exclaim.

"I didn't tell you anything, ya fucker." Jasper laughs and hugs me, but I ache to know exactly what this beautiful human means to him. He's my brother of venom, but this little lady has me feeling all kinds of wacky stuff.

"Yeah, yeah, but Gift," I tapped my head, "told me you were coming. But not with a delectable snack!" I exclaim and aim some annoyance at Gift. Asshole. I inhale deeply, trying to be obvious, and when Human blushes, her scent permeates through the air and I swear, I could orgasm from it.

"Not a snack," Jasper warns me, "she's a sister to me. I'll explain when we get inside." I could cry from relief to hear I wasn't lusting after Jasper's gal. But hey, he has Pixiebitch, so fuck him. Delirious from happiness, I put my hands up mockingly and invites them in. Human trails behind Jasper like a cute lil puppy. Then sit on a couch together, me across from them and I suppress a growl.

She's a sister to him, I chide myself, and with that, I allow myself to listen to Jasper tell me about Edward and Alice and how Bella got involved with them. When I hear of her and Edward, I am filled with an unspeakable rage. SHE IS MINE. I force a 'fuck that' in Spanish and Jasper laughs.

Before long, I yearn to hear her speak.

"Does she speak?" I mock whisper to Jasper after I realize she hasn't spoken in a quite a while and Jasper laughs. She doesn't respond which irks me to no end.

"Yes, she does. Bella?" Jasper raises an eyebrow. I attempt to look like I'm not obsessing over her as I await her response.

"Hey." She says, and tilts her chin lightly to me. Well, she seems to like me! NOT. God I'm a damn idiot. She's a human, for heavens sake! I clear ma throat announce Imma order in pizza. Jasper says he's going to hunt and then shower at some motel to not get the bathroom bloody and leaves me. Gawd, she's a beauty.

And so, I'm alone with the object of my lust. I leave to make the call before I do something I regret. And when I leave and feel a sharp tug, I gasp.

Holy fucking shit.

She's my mate.

She's mine.

My mate.

My woman.

I want to climb the tallest building and shout it for the world to hear.

I make the call and run to return to her and I sit across from her, not trusting myself to sit with her.

"So," I sat, "tell me about yourself." I gaze at her perfection and I feel like slapping myself upside the head. Peter, ya damn idiot, getcha head in the game!

"Umm...not much to tell." She murmurs and I laugh. She's a human with vamps and she's got nothin to tell.

"I mean, you must've done something to get involved with vampires. Oh, and by the way, sorry about Edward. He's always been an asshole." I say, testing the waters and when she giggles, I feel elation. Cheesy, I know.

"Yeah, I realized." She says and grins I desperately want to ask about Edward but before I can she opens her pretty lil mouth. "Where's Charlotte?" She asks and I smile.

"She found her mate a few years back." I tell Bella, truly glad for Char.

"So do you have any hobbies?" I ask her, dying to find out more about it her.

"Yeah, I like video games, but I also love drawing. I used to sketch a lot..." She trails off, seemingly upset.

"That's awesome. I have some canvas and pencils and stuff if you want." I offer her, willing do to anything to get close to her.

"I'd love that!" She exclaims, obviously excited at the prospect of drawing again. I'm about to say more but then...

The doorbell rings and I go to answer and I smell the pizza man. I open the door and we chat until I sense Bella coming up behind me and he stops talking momentarily.

"Hey beautiful," he says, and Bella blushes. Fury fills my mind and I want nothing more than to rip his throat out and claim Bella. "Want my-" I cut him off quickly.

"We're good, thanks." I grabs the pizza and slams the door before I murder the idiotic asshole.

"Plates are above the sink, I gotta go." I say, prepared to go take down some trees and feed.

I dart off quickly, my chest already aching to be back with its heart. Bella.


End file.
